


Cause Trying Not To Love You, Only Goes So Far

by apocalypticsoul



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, charloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticsoul/pseuds/apocalypticsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignoring her feelings in public was something Charlie Matheson had always been good at, until the day she just couldn't hold herself back anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause Trying Not To Love You, Only Goes So Far

They had been on the road together for a whole week when they arrived in a small abandoned town. Charlie walked towards one of the empty and small houses, reaching up for the door-handle as she stopped in front of it. She was about to open the door when Monroe covered her hand with his. Charlie stared down at his hand that was softly touching hers, tilting her head a bit before looking up into his eyes.   
"What happened to me entering first to check if it's save?" he asked, looking into her blue eyes.   
She glanced slightly away, annoyed by the arrangement that they made earlier that day. When Monroe followed her gaze, he realized that his hand was still on top of hers.   
"Alright then," he said as he removed his hand slowly and shoved her gently to the side to enter the small house. 

Charlie leaned with her shoulder against the dirty wall, waiting for Monroe to give her a sign that it was okay to enter. She watched him carefully as he checked the rooms, holding tightly on to his sword. Charlie couldn't stop herself from noticing his arm muscles which were slightly flexed. She let her eyes wander over his body, staring slightly as she noticed how tight his pants were. Suddenly Monroe turned around and noticed her stare. Charlie immediately looked up to meet his eyes, wondering if he knew what she was doing. He stepped closer, watching her with a slight confused expression since he always had trouble reading what was going through her head even though he usually didn't have that with any other women. Charlie was like mystery to him.   
"All clear," he said after a few seconds of awkward silence.   
Charlie just nodded and walked into the house, bumping his shoulder slightly as she passed him. 

Charlie looked around the room, noticing an old couch in front of a small fire place. She let her eyes wander further to the shelves in the corner. Monroe watched her as she walked over to the shelves and started looking through them for supplies.   
"Nothing useful here," she said, glancing at him over her shoulder. "Gonna check the other rooms too," she added and disappeared first into the room on the right, which used to be a bedroom and then into the small room next to it, which used to be a bathroom. Meanwhile Monroe bent down to the small fire place in the living room and started making a fire. Charlie came back after a few minutes, holding up a woolen blanket.   
"Better than nothing," he pointed out as looked up at her.   
"Yeah, I guess so," she said, watching him as he finally managed to start a fire. Charlie stared down at his curly hair, fighting the sudden urge to run her hand through it. She shook her head a little, wanting these thoughts to disappear as quickly as they came. How could she even dare to think things like that? Things like that about the man who killed her father and Danny, the man who held her mother as a prisoner for years. He got up, looking proudly at the fire before noticing that Charlie had been watching him. Monroe stepped closer to her, looking down into her eyes, blue meeting blue.   
"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding a bit concerned.   
"Nothing," she grumbled after staring at him for a few seconds.   
"Charlotte.. There's obviously something on your mind. You've been acting different for days, so why don't you just say what it is so we can move on."   
"It's nothing," she said calmly. "I just - I need some fresh air," she added, suddenly feeling like she needed to get away from Monroe. Charlie's mind already wandered off as she took a step towards the door. 

But Monroe caught up to her before she could leave the house and grabbed her gently by her arm. Charlie turned around, looking down at his hand, touching her bare arm since she was only wearing a tank top. Her breathing hitched slightly as she tried to ignore the almost electric feeling that was going through her body as she felt him brushing one of his fingers over her soft skin.  
"Charlotte," he said in a calm and steady voice, meeting her eyes as she looked up at him.   
"Let go of me," she said angrily, annoyed by the fact how much he affected her.   
"Just tell me what's going on."   
"You really wanna know what's going on?" she asked, raising her voice a bit.   
"Yes I do, I really wanna know what-" his mouth was still shaping his last word when Charlie suddenly got up on her tiptoes and kissed him. It was a small and soft kiss, their lips barley met but a shiver of pleasure went through her body as she moved back to look up into his eyes, watching him carefully as he furrowed his brows in confusion.   
"It's you, it's you saving me all this damn time - you taking care of me."   
As he didn't react, she glanced away, angry and embarrassed with herself. How could she be so stupid? He obviously still thought of her as a kid that needed to be protected.   
"Listen I," she started as she looked up at him again, hoping she could find some explanation that would make her look less pathetic, but before she could continue that sentence, Monroe put his hand under her chin and pulled her face towards his until their lips met. Charlie widened her eyes in shock, surprised by the sudden change. It took her a few seconds to realize that this was actually happening. As she did, she closed her eyes and kissed him back, her hands reaching up automatically to rest by the back of his neck. They were standing there, in the middle of the old living room as they were kissing. Monroe cupping her face as his thumb skimmed gently over her cheek and Charlie finally moving one of her hands up to run her hand trough his soft curls.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing Fanfics, so I'm really sorry if this sucks.


End file.
